ragnarokcampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unaligned- Angels and Avatars
Terra- This mysterious warrior, garbed in armor made of stone, has crossed paths with the party on many occasions, always as an ally, but with veiled intentions. When he met them, just over a year ago, he was only a boy, but now his beard grows long and the ages tell upon him. Power and memories beyond his control consume him and drive him forward against Ragnorok. *Upon meeting the party, led them to the last resting place of the Vault of Pacts, knowing where it would lay in the earth, to show them that it had been stolen, to warn them of the impending Infernal invasion. *Tried to stop The Fool and Selene’s attempt to unite Shogar, Lorian and Thana in unholy alliance at the Old City, but failed. *Followed the party’s pursuit of Thana into the Shadowfel, fighting alongside them in the Mortis Torre, eventually felling the Tower with a blow of great strength. Anguished by his error, he left the party’s side. *Came to the party’s aid in the battle against Thana in her attempt to resurrect Xelnarius as the God of Death, said few words after the fighting, then vanished. Selene- This beautiful but enigmatic woman was found by Haxelon, blind and naked in the crater of a meteor landed in the mountains of Cruxia. Only a slip of a girl then, in just a short year she has blossomed into a lavishly beautiful woman, her graceful step ever beside the party’s path. She has driven their enemies against them, defended them, tricked them and comforted them: as fickle as a candle’s flame and inconstant as the tide, Selene’s motivations are unknown to all but her own heart. *Worked with The Fool to bring Shogar, Lorian and Thana into an alliance together, explaining to Haxelon that such a force arrayed against Nerath would force the kingdoms to unite under an Imperial banner once again, and that such unity served her interests. *After his resurrection by Jerhoven, Selene guided Haxelon to his comrades in the Shadowfel *After the fall of the Raven Queen’s tower, Selene defended the party from Ragnorok, blinding the great dragon with an arrow. *Fought alongside the party in their assault on the Raven Queen’s tower, at Terra’s side. *Reappeared in the mortal world to comfort Haxelon when he made his decision to turn against Jerhoven The Fool- In the First Age, the gods went to war: for their people, for their pride, for revenge. As they fought, pieces of them were hewn off and scattered across the Cosmos. Some returned to the gods from which they came, as the immortal pieces of their bodies were designed to. Some however, were not attracted to their original sources and were instead attracted to each other. The pieces of the gods of life and death, evil and good, chaos and order, compassion and ambition were all brought together into one horrible form. That form is now The Fool. The Fool craves chaos. He is a tortured, mad soul, and the only thing he has found to calm the screams and conflicting, tortured voices fighting inside him is to inflict the same bedlam upon the outside world. He delights in playing tricks and tormenting the lives of mortals, from waking sleeping peasant babies, to putting his seed into the bellies of unsuspecting queens. He carries himself like the jester of his namesake, but there is a tortured, mad, almost tragic side to him as well. In many ways, he is an unstable madman, the worst kind of self-indulgent amoral creature. In other ways, he is just a lost, terrified child. *Discovered by Shogar in the mountains of Cruxia, the Fool posed as a Goblin and advised Shogar, eventually leading him to Ragnorok and forging the alliance between them. *Resurrected Thana after her death *Led Shogar’s airship fleet in a mad dash to invade Zenitha from the air, vanquished by the PC’s and kicked from the bridge of the ship by Cheiron. Disappointed that his flying toys were broken, The Fool trodded back to Shogar’s army. *Forced Shogar, Thana and Lorian into an unholy alliance in the Old City, with Selene’s help. He did not give his reasons. *Fled with Ragnorok and Thana into the Shadowfel after Thana’s defeat, staying by Ragnorok’s side, cackling with mad glee at the chaotic events that consumed the Shadowfel. Lost in the chaos after Thana’s death. *Reappeared in the Inn of the Seven Winds, laughing at the fractious weakness of the kings of Nerath, as the great barfight of kings ensued. Jerhoven D’fye Gaeradin, The Ghaele of Graves- The most powerful Archmage in history, the greatest general of the Eladrin Empire, and the most lauded hero in the empire’s long history, turned and twisted into a new, horrible form. At the peak of his powers, Haxelon’s older brother Jerhoven began a long and slow descent into madness, ending in his murder of Archmage Jayla Quixerion, his desecration of the Chamber of Ages, and his ascension to Lichdom. Once the exemplar of the Eladrin, now Jerhoven haunts their nightmares, an enemy of the state. Reviled publicly, there are many who remember Jerhoven’s sacrifices for their people, who still kneel awestruck before his mighty power, who still clutch the Key of House Gaeradin to their chests when they go to say their nightly prayers. *Fought and destroyed many of the Drow incursions that fell upon the world in the days of the Bloodspear War, famed for destroying thousands of the Eladrin’s dark cousins. A cult following of ultra-loyal members of his military followed and Jerhoven’s star saw a meteoric rise. *In his restless days after the War, Jerhoven earned a seat on the Archmage council. One day, after many years in isolation, he returned to the Empire and demanded entrance to the Chamber of Ages, which guards the secret knowledge Correllon entrusted to the Eladrin during the Dawn War. The Archmage Circle refused; Jerhoven killed Jayla Quixerion and forced his way in. He came out of the chamber a madman. *Completed the Archlich ritual and became a Lich. Outcast by the Eladrin Empire. *During Shogar’s invasion, gave Haxelon counsel (however cryptic) from the shadows, never showing himself before the rest of the party. *After Haxelon’s death, resurrected Haxelon and sent him to stop Thana from disrupting the Shadowfel *Appeared before the party on their way to the Raven Queen’s tower and presented them each with a tapestry scrap of his own design, then vanished *Saved Haxelon after the fall of the Raven Queen’s tower and left Haxelon in the caverns of the Drow *Appeared outside the Tree of Dreaming to assist Cheiron in escaping with the Skull of Xelnarius. Fought with Eclavdra, the Exarch of Lolth, and Ragnorok, and was seemingly destroyed. *Activated his phylactery in Xelnarius’ sanctum at the moment of the demigods resurrection. Jerhoven brought Xelnarius back to life free of the influence of the clergy of Lolth. To what end, he has not told. Cleyan Lockhart, Bard of the Seven Winds- A charming, charismatic bard of great reknown throughout the world, Cleyan is famed for his sharp wit, ready blade, and irrepresible urge to womanize whenever and whereever possible. Owner of the legendary Inn of the Seven Winds in Cordelio, Cleyan seemed, by all appearances, to be just another Libertine who had made it big. Until he started playing his own cards in the big game. And it seems he has an Ace up his sleeve. *Host of the Inn of the Seven Winds, where he greeted the party warmly and welcomed their return from the Shadowfel. Stayed neutral during the great royal barfight. *Followed the party to the Second Treaty Signing and urged the kings of Nerath to remember the common people, who would be most like to suffer should the treaty signing go awry. *In disguise, gave Cheiron an enchanted mask and blade, telling him to slay a target of his choosing. Cheiron agreed, and found his blade planted in the chest of the Grand Master of the Knights Sentinel, and found himself garbed as a Knight of Cruxia. *Cleyan spoke to the people of Cordelio and told them that their Kings had lost the way, that the Empire could not stand, and that the end times were nigh, and that he spoke with the authority of the Judge of Avandra.